


Learning to Dance

by KittenThyme (kittenpyjamas)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenpyjamas/pseuds/KittenThyme
Summary: Navigating a first dance. Fluffy drabble.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 30





	Learning to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night at the end of summer and I like it enough looking back that I want it on AO3.

“Have you ever danced, before?”

“What?” The question had come out of the blue so suddenly that the other padawan forgot all her manners and just blinked in confusion at her orange companion.

“Not like…” Ahsoka mimed dancing to a techno beat, “But properly, like the Senators do sometimes.”

“I can’t say I’ve done either.” A pause, before, “why?” Ahsoka had clearly brought it up for a reason.

“I’ve always wanted to try it. I watched Senator Amidala try to teach Master Skywalker once and he was so bad at following her directions…” She trailed off with a small shrug, “It just looked like fun, and it’s meant to be good for your posture.” She tacked on that bonus, anticipating Barriss’s instinctive response.

The Mirialan looked sceptical, but smiled with a gentle affectionate patience reserved for her friend, “Are you asking me to dance, Ahsoka?”

The way Barriss said her name made Ahsoka’s heart enter her throat and all of her forbidden feelings came bubbling up to the surface for a brief second before she stuffed them back down again. “I mean, it was a genuine que-”

“You said it was good for posture, yes?” Barriss cut her off before she could bluster any more “Alright, let’s try it, we’ll see if I’m a better study than your Master.”

And that was why under the setting sun in an out of the way garden at the Temple, two padawans could be found carefully navigating their way through a slow waltz. It wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs, and that was good enough.


End file.
